Controling a Hunter
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Quatre becomes a little too posessive of Dorothy, but she didn't realize that he was caging her into a deep relationship. Trowa is one of her only escapes...can they ride together or will Quatre continue to hold her near? Death fic. REVIEW! but no flames


Music floated through the air…  
  
With one light on in one room, I know you're up when I get home   
  
A female figure rides on the back of a man's motorcycle. She gets off and hands him her helmet revealing blond hair, blue eyes, and forked eyebrows in the moonlight. The man looks at her and she takes his helmet off to reveal long brown bangs, green eyes, and an emotionless face. She leans forward and kisses him on the cheek before turning to leave.  
She looks at her mansion to see one light still on, the one to his bedroom. She knows he's awake and waiting for her. Quatre was probably sitting on the bed waiting for her to come, and she felt slightly bad for staying out so long with Trowa. Though she loved them both…she did live with Quatre, and spent most time with Trowa.  
  
With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there   
  
She opens the door and takes a small step upon the stairs to his room. She knows how he'll look and what he'll be wearing. She expects him to be wearing the exact same thing he always wears. She knows he'll be wearing khaki pants, a shirt, and a vest. She knows he'll greet her politely and he'll have that sweet look on his face as he smiles up at her. She knows he'll look slightly sadly upon her when she opens the door, because he had hoped she wouldn't go with Trowa, but he'll smile anyways. She knows he'll listen to every soft sound of her footfalls until she opens the door. She knows everything he'll do and say…this has been done before.  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go   
  
She opens the door and he gives her a sad look as if he doesn't approve, but then it changes to a brilliant smile. She looks at him and knows she's killing him by seeing Trowa all the time. She feels as if Quatre puts her on a pedestal, and she thinks he's trying to tame her by making her his bride. He's been asking her to marry him for several months now, but her answer is always undecided. He's still smiling as she comes into the room and kisses his cheek. He grabs her and holds her with gentleness as if he may break her.  
'If you were a king upon your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go?' She wonders as she looks into his eyes.  
  
For this queen you think you own   
  
He still holds onto her as if he owns her. She can't get out of his grip, and it's as though he's trying to keep her there with him. She doesn't like the idea of being owned, because the gentleness causes her almost not to think she is. She knows very well that he thinks he does own her and her heart, but he does not. She wants him to let go.  
  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again   
  
She wants to be a hunter again. To go after Trowa with the hopes of keeping him. She wants to see the world alone again, because it had been so long since she had been away from Quatre. She wanted to be alone, but knew that he probably wouldn't let her. He almost forbids her to go with Trowa. She just stood there in his arms and dreamt of being a hunter alone again.  
  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go   
  
She wanted to take a chance with Trowa, and not be afraid of what Quatre may do. She wished he'd just let her go. She realized that he, like all the times before, wouldn't let her go until morning when she couldn't leave. Trowa represented this big chance to start a new life. She wished Quatre could see this and let her go.  
  
The unread book and painful look, the TV's on, the sound is down   
  
She's bought him many books in the past as a hint, but they lay on his table unread and unopened. One was called 'letting go' another was called 'clinging cures' and many others were about chance and new lives. The T.V. was on in the background and though the sound was down she saw that it was the music station, and the song playing was Hunter by Dido.  
'How appropriate.' She thought bitterly as she listened to the soft sound.  
  
One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cat's brought in   
  
There was dead silence as he held her. Then he gave her a look that said 'look what the cat has brought in.' She smirked at the look, and her eyes showed obvious defiance. One forked eyebrow was raised as he started to move as if this was a dance. His look still was telling her that he disapproved though she didn't seem to care. It amused her that he tried to keep her in a wire cage of gold and jewels, and yet she would be able to get out if only the hand that clutched her so would let go.  
  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go   
  
She felt as if he was holding her in his hand and would never let her go, maybe if he were wiser he'd just let go. She had hoped he would have become wiser, but knew that he'd never learn. She contemplated whether or not he'd be wiser as a king, after remembering her earlier thoughts. She thought that he probably wouldn't let go even if he were a king on a throne.  
  
For this queen you think you own   
  
He thought he owned her and that she was his, but she knew that her heart was free. She knew that Trowa would always be there to give her a ride. She wasn't a docile bird and she didn't intend on being domesticated. She prayed that he'd stop trying to tame her, and that maybe he'd just let her go. If only she could be free, but no…his arms were still making her dance with him.  
  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again   
  
She wanted to be out of his arms, and not forced to remain. She wants to be a hunter in the jungle of life. She wants to be alone, without Quatre, so that maybe her sanity can be saved. She knows that being free to see the world with Trowa would be wonderful, but knows that Quatre wouldn't ever allow it.  
  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave   
  
Trowa and Quatre had been best friends until Dorothy had come to Quatre. She'd been alone then, and saw Quatre as the prey. She was wrong for Quatre had tricked her into believing that she was in control, and all the time he was just building a cage around her. She had wanted so badly to be alone again, and since Trowa saw what was happening he tried to rescue her. Quatre found out that Trowa was trying to take Dorothy away and so he ended his friendship with Trowa. Dorothy had hated Quatre for that for the longest time.  
"Let me go Quatre…let me leave…" She said softly through her tears.  
He just clung tighter to her and kissed her gently on the cheek as he kept them dancing, and he prayed that morning would come soon.  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now   
  
He fingered her diamond necklace, the one he'd given her as soon as he realized what she and Trowa were trying to do. He was trying to keep her with him by giving her an expensive collar. He touched her tiara headband next, running his fingers over it, memorizing it. She felt as if it weighed a ton on her head, too much responsibility had been put into it. She felt like this was his way of saying that she was his queen, and yet she felt more like that caged bird she had been thinking about earlier.  
  
And I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow   
  
Dorothy was speechless as he pulled away from her. He let her go and she smiled a beautiful smile at him, the first smile she'd graced him with in a long time. He stood not moving as she fled down the stairs, and then out the door. He watched her lithe form running gracefully towards a man on a bike from out the window. Dorothy smiled at Quatre from below, and his regretful look vanished and was replaced by a small smile as he looked down at her and Trowa.  
  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking   
  
She'd always been thinking, and now more then ever was she thinking of what she'd do with her freedom. He'd let the bird fly away, back to its nest, and to a possible mate.  
'Mate?' Dorothy wondered as she jumped into Trowa's arms.  
She was happy that Quatre had let her go and now she smiled at Trowa. Trowa privileged and blessed her with a rare smile.  
  
I want to be a hunter again, want to see the world alone again   
  
She leaned forward and kissed him, and then got on his bike. All the while Quatre watched from the window with a tear in his eye. He knew that she wanted to be a hunter again and that to see the world alone again would mean everything to her. He had let her go, and he was happy about it.  
  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go.   
  
Trowa and her drove away and waved at Quatre. Quatre just let her go, and turned back into the middle of the room harshly turning off the T.V. he slammed down onto his bed and refused to sleep.   
Trowa and Dorothy went away, and forgot Quatre for a while. Yet cried when they got a notice that said Quatre died. He had done something rash after a while. He'd stopped eating, drinking, or sleeping ever since she left. He'd then gotten so depressed that he jumped out his window from a good couple stories up and killed himself. He had never been able to fully let her go, and in death he figured he would.  
Yet sometimes at night, when Dorothy comes home with Trowa, she swears Quatre's there holding onto her and making them dance 


End file.
